1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel fluoro alkoxylated esters which have a terminal carboxy group. These materials provide outstanding lubrication, and softening when applied to a variety of fiber substrates. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a fluoro alcohol and an anhydride.
2. Arts and Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,625 to O'Lenick et al, incorporated herein by reference, discloses silicone carboxylate esters. The compounds of the O'Lenick et al invention are softeners and conditioners, but as will become clear are not good spreading agents. The ability to provide thin films to plastic and other substrates was lacking in the O'Lenick et al products.
The compounds of the present invention address deposition on fabric and skin of a highly lubricious, cost-effective lubricant. In addition, the compounds of the present invention have tremendous spreadability when applied to substrate. This spreadability results in thin, highly lubricating films. The thinness of the film makes the delivery of an expensive fluoro compound cost-effective on many substrates, since the weight of film per area of substrate treated is quite surprisingly low. The compounds of the present invention find use not only in applications on substrate like plastics and textile fibers and fabric, but can be used in personal care products,like shave cream and hair conditioners, where the lubrication afforded by using the compounds of the current invention provide a close, more comfortable shave and outstanding wet comb properties on hair.